happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Painting!
'Pretty Cure, Painting! '(プリキュア、ペイント！'' Purikyua, peintingu!) is the official phrase for ''Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!. ''It has 6 modes - Pink, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple. It needs their mascot partners and also their Color Shape Palette . Pretty Cure and Mascot Partners Cure Cerise - Light Cure Crimson - Passion Cure Primrose - Topaz Cure Limeade - Lemon Cure Sapphire - Olive Cure Violet - Microphone List of Sequences and First appareances Cerise - Episode 1 Crimson - Episode 2 Cerise & Crimson - Episode 3 Primrose- Episode 3 Cerise, Crimson and Primrose- Episode 4 Limeade- Episode 4 Cerise, Crimson, Primrose & Limeade- Episode 5 Sapphire- Episode 5 Cerise, Crimson, Primrose, Limeade & Sapphire- Episode 6 Violet- Episode 6 Group - Episode 7 Sequences '''Pink Painting (Cerise) - '''First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Light and a pink light appears in Light's collar. Light shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Minako's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a pink light looking happy to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into pink. The mirror shines and Cerise's make up and hair appears. She spins and hold her hands, looking like praying, and her arm warners appear. She put her hands into her feet fingertips and does a somersalt, making her boots appear. Next, a little heart appears in front of her. She put this heart in the place that will be the belt and her dress appear. Her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart, she put it in the middle of her chest. Finally, she jumps down, introduces herself and strike a pose. '''Red Painting (Crimson) - ' First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Passion and a red light appears in Passion's collar. Passion shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Kaori's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a red light looking calm to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into red. The mirror shines and Crimson's make up and hair appears. Then, she starts to dance, when she clap her hands and her arm warners appears. She kicks the air, making her shoes appear. A little heart appears, she put it in the place where is the top of her skirt and her clothing appear. Then, her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart with goes to the middle of her chest, making a ribbon appear. Finally, she introduces herself and make a pose. 'Yellow Painting (Primrose) - ' First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Topaz and a yellow light appears in Topaz's collar. Topaz shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Hideko's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a yellow light looking calm to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into yellow. The mirror shines and Primrose's make up and hair appears. Then, she raises again her hand, and light cover her entire arm, making a yellow ribbon appear in her arms. Then, the light runs to her legs and her shoes appear. This light turn into a little heart, she put it in the left side in the place that will be her belt, and the ribbon appears, and then her dress. Her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart, she put this heart in the middle of her chest, making the ribbon appear. Finally, she introduces herself and strikes a pose. 'Green Painting (Limeade) -' 'Blue Painting (Sapphire) -' 'Purple Painting (Violet) -' 'Rainbow Painting (Group) -' Trivia *This is the second transformation with more than one different phrase. Gallery Minakotransforming.png|Minako summoning her Color Shape Palette. Kaoritransforming.png|Kaori summoning her Color Shape Palette. DoubleSummoning.png|Minako & Kaori summoning their Palettes Summoning2.png|Hideko summoning her Color Shape Palette. Category:Phrases Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Transformations Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Article stubs